ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Боавишта
История After the summer in 1984 two passionate supporters started painting a banner which would get improve the whole supporter scene in Portugal and its progress. The banner read "PANTERAS NEGRAS" and was just the beginning of a never-ending stream of new black and white flags at Boavista FC. After a while they also began to participate in making the choreographies at the games of Boavista FC . After a while the banner was more than just a banner, but it had been known as the name of a group of Boavista FC supporters. The role models were the ultra' groups in Europe. Their choreographies, chants and flares impressed and inspired the group. At the end of the 1986 football season the Panteras Negras made their first scarf, a video film was made with the best from the gold year and during the bandy season they also made and sold hooded sweatshirts and a t-shirts. The group wanted a more serious look - clear criterion for membership was made and five leaders were chosen. The group's influence among the supporters of Boavista had now become big and they felt recognised and respected by other groups and respected supporters of Boavista FC. Panteras Negras is per definition a self controlled and politically independent ultra group dedicated to Boavista FC. The group consists of about 800 members and the number is constantly rising. The PN have a committee consisting of 7 members who all have been a part of the group for a longer period of time. These seven persons have no official obligations in the group - we do what we are good at. The committee decides every important issue for the group such as official statements, the producing of new materials, and friendships with other groups, creating choreographies and so on. If we can't reach a clear decision we vote and let the majority of the leaders get their will through. To get a place among the leaders you must have been a member of the group for a long time and show a big, burning and active passion for the group. All financial resources from our activity are being directed into the group and is being used for things that improve us as a group. The mentality of PANTERAS NEGRAS is our own and difficult to describe, but it's clear where we've got our inspiration from. We are an ultra group and as every other ultra group we identify with the original ultras mentality in Europe. We have mixed and transformed this style to the conditions in Portugal and in that way made our own mentality. We want to stand for a creative, active and fanatical support to Boavista. Through constant singing, jumping, using of flags and so on we want to create a passionate atmosphere to bring Boavista FC to new victories. We go to the games for one reason only; to support BOAVISTA FC (both as a team and as a club) visually and vocally. The supporter culture and the support to your club are not only about supporting the team on the pitch, but also about prestige to other clubs and supporters. We want to make Boavista the proudest club to represent. We want to get new members, but this can't happen at any cost. If we would just let anyone become a member of the group we would destroy what we have built up and become slower in the aim to reach our goals. Our basic thesis is that Panteras Negras should commit ourselves on quality in first place. The perfect thing would be if quality and quantity was matched together. In the PN our membership follows a set of rules. You can't speak to anyone about our activity (such as working with choreographies…) You can't be a member of another group. If you are a member in Panteras Negras , you must be active in our group. Our members are only our members. What the leaders say is law. You must respect the decisions taken by the persons who are the heart of the group. You show respect for the games and dress and act in a worthy and respectful way. You don't wear materials from other supporter groups or clubs than Panteras Negras and Boavista (except the groups and clubs we have friendship with , like for example the "Red Ultras Aberdeen" ) The committee has the right to kick members out of the group, if they don't follow our criterion . We are always hoping all the best for all groups in the UK, that we all can do the best for our game. The PANTERAS NEGRAS, Boavista FC www.panterasnegras.pt Примечания Category:Португалия